Kenny's Lone Desire
by Fill-2-BURST
Summary: Takes place right before Kaye goes to take the enchantment off of Kenny. From Kenny's P.O.V, rated T to be safe.


****A/N: Hey guys! I decided that I was going to put up another story on here. I was surprised by my first one, I didn't think anyone would read it. But anyway I thought of doing one from Modern Faerie Tale, just cause. I feel bad about not putting up any stories in forever, but I started school a while ago and I haven't had a life since. Anyway, it's not that long. And it's entirely made up from Kenny's point of view, so hope you enjoy the story and please leave reviews when you're done.****

****Disclaimer: I do not own this, just playing around with it! :)****

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(

Kenny's P.O.V

I sat in my bedroom looking at my pale ceiling. My eyes refusing to shut and my mind refusing to shut down.

I was losing it.

Everything I was doing now was a mess, and everything I wasn't doing was even worse. I couldn't forget her. I couldn't stop thinking about her. It was like she was my sole reason to exist. I ached to hold her, to touch her, to feel her skin on mine. I wanted her so much it hurt and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop.

I got up and paced around my room, trying to distract myself, trying to do anything to not feel so helpless.

There wasn't any use.

I went over to my phone and dialed in the number, listening to it ring and hoping she'd pick up, just so I could hear her voice.

__"Hello you've reached Kaye, leave a message and I'll try to get back to you."__

My eyes closed as I tried to bear the ache. It was pathetic that the voice mail could have that effect on me. It wasn't enough to satisfy me though. "Kaye. . ." I said in a desperate sigh. It beeped and I left a message for the third time that day, hanging up as soon as I was done. I went back over to my bed and sat down, trying to get her out of my head. But I couldn't. If she would just pick up the phone, let me see her, maybe I'd be fine. Be able to move on after I got her out of my system. . .

I moved up against my bed board - putting my head against the back of it - and closed my eyes to try to get some sleep. Images of Kaye popped into my head. Her blonde hair hanging over her shoulders. Her beautiful brown eyes shining in the light. Light eyebrows arching over them making her seem mysterious. It didn't matter that she sometimes acted weird, it just added to the effect.

I felt my body start to heat up as a picture of her wearing absolutely nothing except a lacy bra and under combo - showing off her glowing skin - popped into my head and I flung my eyes open. My breathing was too fast and I could hear a pounding in my head as I felt my body tense up. I tried to calm down and slow my breathing and couldn't. __'Dammit!'__ I thought as another picture of her wearing a lot less than before popped into my head.

I got up and went into the bathroom to take a cold shower; trying to keep her out of my head as long as possible while I'd already given up not thinking about her at all.

I couldn't keep this up forever. Not seeing her, talking to her, listening to her seductive voice. . .

I shuddered and told myself to shut-up. It didn't really matter what I tried to convince myself of, I could tell myself I could control it as much as I wanted, but it wasn't going to get me anywhere. Kaye did this to me and she needed to fucking get it off, whatever the hell it was.

I shut off the water, got dried and went back to my room; trying to get some sleep for school tomorrow.

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(

I sat in shop class looking down at my progress. A wannabe cabinet was laid out on the table with nails coming out of the sides, and an uneven coating of lacquer on top of multicolored wood. The different shades of brown on it didn't make the damn thing look any better, either.

I dropped the brush for the lacquer back into the bucket and it splattered as it fell in. A couple of students glared at me as it got on their pants and I ignored them. I gave up and leaned against the wall in the back of the room where I was stationed and folded my arms. Looking down at them, I ignored the rest of the class, waiting to get a D on the project. The teacher was on the way to the back of the room, looking at people's work, when I felt my phone vibrate against my leg. I pulled it out and looked at the screen, expecting it to be Doughboy, and was surprised to see it was Kaye. My heart started to race as I stared at her name, and I answered the phone as calmly as I could. "Hey."

"Oh. Hi," She stammered into the phone. "I thought you'd be at school."

The teacher saw me on the phone and frowned at me while I acted like I didn't see. "You called my cell phone. I'm in shop." I closed my eyes and pictured where she was right now, then quickly opened them when my thoughts led to the bedroom.

"This is Kaye." She said into the phone. I almost laughed as she said this, thinking it was ridiculous that she thought I wouldn't recognize her voice.

The teacher had his arms folded as he glared at me and waited for me to put away my phone. "I know. Teacher is about to have a hernia, so we got to talk fast." I told her. I felt my fingers twitch and noticed my phone was shaking a little against my ear. The sound of her voice, her real voice, in my ear was making me weak. I was done with not being able to get any sleep at night. Not being able to get her out of my head. Whatever happened, whatever she did to me, I wanted it off. Now. "I want to see you. Tonight." I said, not about to take no for an answer.

"I have to work. You should come by-"

"What time?" I asked, trying to breathe as the thought of seeing her flooded my mind.

"Six."

I narrowed my eyes at the wall across from me, that was too long. "Meet me after school. You know which one my car is?"

"No. Why don't you just come by my job?" She asked while I shook my head.

"By the entrance, then. The big one," I said as the teacher started heading this way. My whole body started to feel sore from impatience at not being able to see her right now. "I have to see you." I told her, almost begging into the phone while the teacher got closer to me. There was silence on the other end of the line for a second and I tried to calm down a bit as I started to panic, afraid she'd hung up.

"Okay." I heard her.

"Good." I hung up just as the teacher got to me, and looked at him. He scowled at me and folded his arms.

"This is a school, Kenny. Not somewhere you can go to just kill time. Now you used to be pretty good in this class until a while ago. I'm not going to ask about your personal life and what's going on to make you act this way all of a sudden. But this isn't a class where you're allowed to drop everything and pick up your phone because your bored, I don't care what the other teachers let you do. You better step it up in my class," He told me and pointed to my cabinet while everyone looked to the back of the room and stared. "because that isn't going to get you any better than a low D."

I held in a groan as he finished and held out his hand for my phone. I dropped it in his hand and he walked back up to the front of the room while everyone barely restrained themselves from laughing.

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(

I watched the horde of students pass me as they left to go home, leaning against the entrance wall and waiting for Kaye to show up. The sun beat down on my face as I tilted it towards the sky, it's light dimmed due to my sunglasses. I focused on my breathing, the heat on my skin, anything that wouldn't let me focus too much on Kaye. I looked back down and saw Kaye coming and my heart sped up.

__Damn, she's beautiful.__ I thought, but I quickly got angry with myself for it.

No. With her. It's her fault I'm feeling like this.

"Hey," I said, taking off my sunglasses. "Why didn't you call me yesterday? I left a million messages at your house. Your mother said that you were at Janet's, but I checked. You weren't there." I stated, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm sorry, I was out." She said.

I wasn't going to take this anymore, not being able to think about anything except her because of what she did to me. This ended now. "Kaye, I-" I stopped. I couldn't just outright tell her to take whatever "magic spell" she put on me off. I'm not even sure I believe that's what all of this is. She might deny it anyway and make me out to be even more bat shit crazy than I already thought I was. But if it was. . .

I looked at her, barely noticing the cotton t-shirt she had on, just noticing the way it outlined her body. I felt my pulse speed up and tried to get back on task. _Just tell her what's up, try to make her understand_. "I can't sleep. I can't eat. All I can do is think about you." Some kids passing by looked at me, but I didn't pay attention.

"I know." She said sweetly. I let her words roll over me for a second, let the sound of her voice sink in. Desire kicked in at her smile, and I didn't care anymore that we were outside in plain view of everyone here. I needed her.

"Please, Kaye. . ." I reached for her wrist and held it tightly, pulling her to me. She moved to the cement edge of the steps after she pulled out of my grasp. Too fast for me to do anything. Always playing games.

"Something you want?" She taunted.

I looked at her and tried to hide my irritation. "You." I said, reaching out for her again as she avoided my hands, laughing. I gritted my teeth.

"You can't have what you can't catch." She goaded, tilting her head to one side.

I tried to snatch her hand back and she dodged it easily, moving up to the cement wall. "Kaye!" I said, frustrated at her taunting and teasing. At her playing her stupid games and making all this out to be a joke.

"Do you adore me, Kenny?" She asked me with her chin tilted towards me, squatting down with her legs wide. Everything about her, the way she was sitting, teasing, running away from me, all of it made me want her more. It annoyed me how she thought I was just a toy, and I didn't mean a fucking thing to her.

"Yes." I said desperately, getting seriously pissed off with all the games.

"Are you besotted with me? Would you die to have me?"

I noticed all the kids around me, whispering and laughing about me. And I didn't care. My body felt too hot right now. Everything in me pulsed from being so near to her, but I wasn't nearly as close as I wanted to be. Not close enough to feel her flesh against mine, and her warm breath on my skin. My lips against hers, traveling down her chin, her throat, her chest . . . I couldn't hold it off anymore. I didn't want to. "Yes!" I said while she laughed along with everyone else, it infuriated me.

"Tell me again what you would do to have me." She ordered.

"Anything," I said, not needing to think about it. I needed her. I would do anything for her. "Give me a chance. Make me do something." I begged her, wanting to prove it.

All of a sudden she looked angry and her hand cut through the air. "Never mind."

My mind cleared.

The persistent pulsing throughout my body slowed down along with my breathing.

I looked around me at all the kids gathered to watch the show and finally cared. My face warmed and I looked at Kaye, horrified at everything that happened. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

She got down and started leaving. "Tell Janet to call me." Was the last thing she said to me before she left and walked down to the parking lot, getting into her car and leaving without looking back at all. Not a word, or sign that she even cared about what just happened, about leaving me behind with a bunch of kids laughing at me.

I tried to get out of there before I did anything that labeled me even more of a freak, but even after I got home I could feel the lingering effects of whatever was on me. It made me angry that she could play me like that while I let her. What made me even more angry though, was that I still felt the want that pulsed through my veins when a thought of Kaye popped into my head. The push to go back out there and get her to talk to me. The need I still felt to please her slowly tugging at my mind, and the ache that went through me when I kept thinking about what happened and how she didn't want me at all.

And the sad thing was, that want, that push, need, ache . . . I didn't mind it all that much.

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(

****A/N: So that's it! I think it's okaaaay, I wanted to see what I could do with the story Holly had from Kenny's view. I hoped you guys liked it! Leave reviews please. Thank you! :)****


End file.
